


Flannel and Fall

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt found on the Imagine Your OTP tumblr:</p><p>Imagine your OTP in the backyard together during the fall season. Person A is raking the leaves while Person B walks over with a devious smile and plops into the big pile, sending all of Person A’s hard work back around the yard. Person A gets mad for a second before being pulled down on top of Person B where Person B giggles and kisses Person A’s nose putting a smile back on their face.</p><p>Plus, the thought of Bones in flannel is just UNF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel and Fall

Leonard McCoy wipes the sweat from his brow and rakes the last of the leaves into the large pile to his right. He’s spent the better part of the chilly afternoon clearing the leaves from the backyard of the farmhouse he and Jim purchased together in Iowa. They already had the McCoy homestead in Georgia, but Jim had wanted something here too. _But you don’t GET fall in Georgia, Bones! Fall is the greatest time of year! The colors, the leaves, the smells, the crispness in the air. Apples, pumpkins, flannel shirts. Snuggling up in front of a fire with a mug of hot apple cider. It’s just not the same in Georgia._ Bones relented and they purchased a small place just outside Riverside. Of course, Jim was the one who wanted fall, yet Bones was the one raking up all the damn leaves.

“Have I ever told you how devastatingly sexy you are in flannel, Bones?” Jim said, walking towards Bones, looking him up and down lasciviously. “I mean, you’re always sexy. But there’s just something about you in jeans and flannel that is just…MMMMMM.” Jim reaches for Bones and pulls him in for a quick, yet passionate kiss. Bones pulls away, giving Jim an amused and then irritated look.

“Nice try, kid. You’re the one who wanted to spend fall in Iowa, yet I’m the one out here raking up all the leaves. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Jim sticks his bottom lip out in mock pout. “I don’t remember hearing you complain last night in front of the fire. Twice.”

Bones blushes remembering the previous night. “Sex with you is always amazing, Jim. But still, why am I always the one that has to be the responsible adult? I have to do the work and you get to have the fun.”

“Because you look really hot in flannel?”

“Really kid? That’s the best you got?”

Jim grabs the bottom of the green plaid flannel Bones is wearing and tugs him close. “Bones, I don’t think you comprehend the level of your hotness in flannel. I still prefer you naked, writhing under me, but in flannel is a pretty close second. I mean, I remember the first time I saw you in your dress uniform, I could barely stop myself from ripping it off you, but right now?” Jim lets out a whistle. “Damn.”

Bones shakes his head. “Look, you look pretty damn delicious in your own flannel, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m the one doing all the work here. For what?”

“Oh Bones. There’s a reason the leaves get raked into a big, huge pile like this,” Jim tells him, with a mischievous look in his eye and a devious smile on his face.

“What do you mean?”

Jim slowly backs away until he’s about 20 feet from Bones. He gives Bones one last look, winks and starts running towards the pile.

“JIM! DON’T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU’RE GOING TO DO!” Bones screams as he watches Jim leap directly into the pile of leaves he spent all afternoon raking, leaves flying everywhere. He stares at him in disbelief. “DAMMIT JIM!”

Furious, he leans over the pile and sees Jim laughing hard, tears falling from his eyes. “Oh god, your face Bones,” he says as he starts laughing again.

“I can’t believe you did that! Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, dumb thi-“ Bones tirade is cut off as Jim grabs the front of his shirt and yanks, pulling him down on top of him in the leaves.

“Live a little Bones. This is what fall is all about.” He grabs a handful of the brightly colored leaves and tosses them at Bones.

“You are such a child. You are cleaning these up.”

Jim giggles, his face full of joy. With the stress of recent missions, the Admiralty and diplomacy, it’s been a while since Bones has seen that look on Jim’s face and it’s hard to stay upset with him. When Jim leans up and kisses him on the nose, he can’t help but smile. He grabs a handful of leaves and lets them rain down on Jim’s face.

“You’re impossible, you know it?”

“Yes and it’s one of the many reasons you love me, Bones,” he states, pulling Bones’ face closer.

“You’re just lucky I do,” Bones replies, caressing Jim’s cheek.

“Yeah. I really am.” he says seriously, closing the distance between them, capturing Bones’ mouth with his own. The kiss is slow and lazy, tongues lightly caressing, lips gently nibbled. Jim’s mouth makes its way along Bones’ jaw, biting down on an ear lobe, knowing it drives Bones crazy. Jim feels hands slowly making their way down his back until they’re tightly gripping his ass. Bones lifts Jim’s hips, grinding his erection against them, growling as Jim’s lips makes their way down his neck.

“Hey Bones. I have a fire going inside.”

Bones pulls his head back, a devilish smirk appearing. He rolls off Jim, grabbing a huge bunch of leaves, and drops them all over Jim. He stands up, smirk still on his face, “Race ya. Last one naked is a rotten egg!” Bones takes off running for the house, losing his flannel shirt in the process.

“WHO’S THE CHILD NOW, BONES?” Jim shouts and then takes off after him.


End file.
